Dark Secrets
by KillerQueenBez225
Summary: AU. Bella and Edward are both private investigators, but Edward has been a secret keeping from Bella. Will Edward tell her? Or will this new case force Edward into telling Bella the truth? Or will Bella be stuck into the dark side? Bella/Edward


**AN: Well,this is my first twilight fanfic. I had got this idea while watching CSI. Weird right?? But i do hope you like this story!!!**

**Disc lamer: I don't own twilight come on if i did, i would have asked Robert Pattinson to go out with me!! xD**

Chapter 1

I had three seconds to take his money.

He didn't know he was my next target as he wandered innocently among the comic books shelves toward my favorite corner. My save zone.

The store manager had obligingly arranged the displays so this spot was out of sight of the cashier and the front window.

My target bent at the waist to read a title. His wallet was now sticking out of his back pocket.

I was close now.

He pulled the book from the shelf.

I tried to make my steps very quiet.

He opened the book.

Would he sense my presence?

He'd take three seconds to read the first sentence.

I knew now this would be my three seconds.

He smiled and reached for his wallet.

I didn't even bother to look back because I knew what would be his face expression.

Hurt.

Shocked.

Angry.

After all I took his wallet in three seconds, I hope I broke a world record. I wonder if my name would be in the World Record as: GIRL TOOK BEST FRIEND WALLET IN THREE SECONDS WITHOUT HIM EVEN KNOWING!!!

**B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E**

I sat at my desk reading the newspaper, the paper was so boring no good scoop today. My office door opened and a angry man walked in. I stared at him intensely. He raised one eyebrow angrily.

"Swan, why did you steal my wallet,I was going to buy a comic book".

Edward, in my point of view stood tall at 6'1 just by looking at him I knew he had to be skilled at something. Both of our dreams were to be private investigators and help people that needed closure or whatever the case may be. Edward had the most silky brown hair I had even seen,while my hair was just a natural straight black hair. Edward looked about twenty-five but he was really twenty-eight. The reason for this is because he had a grown spurt at an early age or that's what he told me. Edward is the kind of guy a girl would think about being there dream man but Edward has been mysterious lately. He wouldn't even tell me about his college life. You see, Edward disappeared during the time we were in college. He left for about 2 years not even telling me anything. No phone calls, no letters, no post card, nothing at all. He wouldn't even tell me anything until a life or death situation. Now that is a story for another time. Anyways,Edward looked extremely mad at me, he must have noticed I was not listening. But I decided to listen in on what he was talking about.

"... you need to know that I want my wallet back,Swan".

I looked at him, like he was crazy wondering how he knew I was the one that took his wallet. I got up and sat on my desk, moving some of my stuff to the side. I gave him back his wallet that was sitting at the edge of my desk. He took it out of my hand with no emotions in it.

I picked up a file on a stacked of other files and spoke in a professionally voice"Edward, we had a new client his name is James Gigandent. He says that some bizarre stuff has been happening in . The killing rate has risen". I looked up at Edward's face and his expression was a cold stoic one. Typical. I ignored him, and continued" I would like to meet you at six tomorrow night. I had Miike search for any information that involves this case and he has found out that the killer only strikes at night. So, meet me at the park in ".

" Swan, do tell why haven't you been cleaning this room its to filty" . He squirmed his nose together to emphasis his point.

I turned to stare at him as he grinned at me. So, I guess he got over the whole wallet thingis over now. Edward was cheerfully all of a sudden and I wonder why. I looked at him more closely and I saw that he had a gleam in his eye. I changed my mind, I don't want to know why he's ina happy mood.

Stupid bi-polar.

I smiled at him and went to one of the file cabinet and took out a file and it smeared my finger.

"Damn" I sighed.

Today, was just not my day.

My office was messy. I had lots of filing to do and worse of all a killer was on the loose. I watched as the blood appeared on my finger. I hurried to my desk looking for the box of bandages. I searched and searched, I couldn't find anything with the mess that was all over my desk. Curse Edward for always being so right! Edward, who suddenly got very silent walked behind me and grabbed my hands into his big ones. He gently raised our hands up to his mouth and started to suck on my finger that had the cut. He then began licking and I could have swear I heard him moaned. I closed my eyes, letting this sweet sensation fill my body but it was over before I knew it would be.

"It's just so you don't get an infection".Edward murmured into my ear. I turned to look back at him, but he was already gone.

**B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E**

I parked my car on a street one block over from the park. The night was dark and it was silent. I looked at the stars and it was very visible. When I was younger my father Charlie would tell me that if I wish upon a star I would be granted with anything I wanted. As, I got nearer to the distance of the park I was able to see that the was so big it reminded me of a Forest you would only see in the movies.

THUD THUD THUD THUD

Edward was riding on a black harley with his black helmet on. He parked the motorcycle and took off his helmet. Edward is absolutely _gorgeous_ with his helmet-hair. The way his silky hair stuck to his face. I would totally be in love with him, but he's so cocky, arrogant and hot to.

Edward walked over and forced a "Hello" to me, I could see the tiredness on his face. I wonder what made him so tired all the time. But I knew one thing, I would find out the truth or the truth would reveal itself.

**B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E**

"Edward, tell me why are you so tired lately?". I asked as we walked through the park searching for the killer.

"Nothing"

I looked at him with a puzzled look, I figured if he wanted to talk then he would when he was ready, right? We would still be best friends right? I knew Edward since we were in Kindergarten but would he trust me enough to let me keep his secrets for him? Would he let me be the one to comfort him in his time of need? All these questions were unanswered and I hoped they will be answered soon. I was so busy with my thoughts that I almost fell down over a broken log but Edward grabbed my waist and balanced me back up. I looked at him and noticed he was staring at me with a intense look, in his eyes. The way he was staring at me felt like he could see right through me. I felt red spots flared on my cheeks and I looked away keeping my eyes on the ground.

"You, know if you thought I was sexy you didn't have to look away" He pursed his lips as if he had more to say but kept it to himself. I looked at him in disbelief, where was the quiet shy person a few minutes ago.

God, he is such a bi-polar.

Something was wrong, Edward just didn't act like he use to. He's hiding behind those masks and he shouldn't when he's around me. The incident with my paper-cut yesterday was really weird. I just felt like I could help Edward somehow. But I don't know what to do.

I sighed in frustration.

Then, suddenly a scream was let out throughout the park. Edward and I darted off to see if we could stop the attack. As the screams grew closer, the more I felt Edward griped my hand tightly. It felt like he was afaird, if he had let go then he would lose me somehow. I saw a man in a black robe ready to attack a woman who was scared for her life. I let go of Edward's hands and got a little bit closer and shouted" Hey you, let go of that woman!".

The guy dressed in black stopped what he was doing and was ready to attack me instead. The killer aim for my wrists and I was too petrified to even move. Edward fought the killer off of me and then what surprised me the most was when the guy bared his teeth.

Oh my God the killer had actual fangs!! The killer was a vampire, what was going to happen to me now? Wait what about Edward! I gazed my eyes over to him and saw that Edward was calm as ever. It was as if the new information didn't shocked him one bit. The vampire now was fighting Edward and I heard the killer speak for the first time.

"Edward what are you doing in a place like this. You know this isn't your life anymore". The vampire's tone was so cold it could make anyone shudder in fear. What the hell is going on how does this killer know Edward? Things are getting too strange. Edward sneered at the vampire " I can do what ever I want Eric. How i live my life is none of your business I am not the same person I was when you met me".

"Edward!". I shouted to let him know I'm still here.

Edward gyrated to gaze at me but the vampire now took him chance to kill Edward. The vampire now held Edward by the neck and pushed him all the way up on the tree. Edward was saying something to the vampire named Eric. I couldn't pick up what he was saying because as my world went black, I discovered a secret Edward was keeping from me all this time.

Edward Cullen was a vampire.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**ONE**

**B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E B/E**

AN: So, what do u think of this story is it good? Tell me your opinions!!! And remember to review please!!


End file.
